LEGO Marvel: The Omniverse Wars (Rebooted)
LEGO Marvel: The Series is a upcoming stop-motion animation series on YouTube, and is about the ENTIRE Marvel Multiverse/Omniverse coming together to battle the MASTERS OF EVIL. Characters Heroes: *The Alliance **Leonard Ronalds **William Ronalds **Buddy Kitt **Rescue (Pepper Potts) **Iron Man (Tony Stark) **Iron Man (Tony Stark) (Teen) **Baby Groot (Past) **Doctor Who **"The Celebrities" ***Stan Lee (Stanley Lieberman) ***Lou Ferrigno ***Bob Ross **Headpool **DUM-E **Ant-Tony w/ Two Ants **Hugin and Munin **Okoye w/ a armored rhino **Ant-Man/Giant-Man (Scott Lang) **Warriors of the Great Web ***Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ***Iron Spider (Amadeus Cho) ***Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) ***Silk (Cindy Moon) ***Spider-Man Noir (Peter Parker) ***Old Man Spider (Ezekiel Sims) ***Spyder-Knight ****Spyder-Horse ***Spider-UK (Billy Braddock) ***Arácnido, Jr. ***Ultimate Spider-Woman (Peter Parker/Jessica Drew) (Clone) ***Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara) ***Spider-Woman/Spider-Gwen/Ghost Spider (Gwendolyne Stacy) ***Spider-Woman (Mary Jane Watson) ***Scarlet Spider (Kaine Parker) ***Spider-Man (Miles Morales) ***Spider-Ham (Peter Porker) ***Spider-Bite (Nathan) ***Spider-Man, Jr. (Peter Parker Clone) ***Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) ***Cyborg Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ***Spider-Man 1602 (Peter Parquagh) ***Spider-Punk (Hobie Brown) ***Toby Maguire Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ***Tom Holland Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ***Alternate Ends of the Earth Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ***Spider-Samurai (Peter Parker) ***Unknown Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ***Mysterio (Peter Parker) ***Spider-Man 2211 (Max Borne) ***Spider-Ham (Miles Morhames) ***Night-Monkey (Peter Parker) ***Steel Spider (Miguel Parker) **Groot **Rocket Raccoon (89P13) **Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) **Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) **The Hulk (Bruce Banner) **Red Hulk (Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross) **The Thing (Benjamin Grimm) **Skaar **Old Man Logan (James Howlett) (Future) **Drax the Destroyer (Arthur Douglas) **Iron Fist (H'ylthri Duplicate) **Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) **Baymax **Black Bolt (Blackagar Boltagon) **Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) **Sub-Mariner (Namor McKenzie) **Sentry (Bob Reynolds) **Aja-Adanna (Shuri) **Longshot **Hyperion (Marcus Milton) **Ms. Marvel (Sharon Ventura) **Frank (Frankestein's Monster) **Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) **Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) **Cyclops (Scott Summers) **Jessica Jones **Commander America (Steve Rogers V) **Heimdall **Mantis **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) **Wasp (Janet van Dyne) **Iceman (Bobby Drake) **Domino (Neena Thurman) **Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) **Manphibian **Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) **Bob, the (ex)Hydra Agent **Banshee (Sean Cassidy) **Goliath (Dr. Hank Pym) **Professor X (Charles Xavier) **Falcon (Sam Wilson) ***Redwing Drone **Nighthawk (Kyle Richmond) **Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) **Archangel (Warren Worthington III) **Lady Sif **Justice League ***Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) ***Batman (Bruce Wayne) ***Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince) ***The Flash (Barry Allen) ***Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) ***Aquaman (Orin/Arthur Curry) ***Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) ***Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz/John Jones) ***Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) ***Hawkman (Katar Hol/Carter Hall) ***Hawkgirl (Shiera Sanders) ***Red Tornado ***The Flash (Wally West) ***Plastic Man (Patrick "Eel" O'Brian) ***Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) ***Power Girl (Kara Zor-El) ***Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) ***Atom (Ray Palmer) ***Black Canary (Dinah-Drake Lance) ***Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) ***Superboy (Kon-El/Conner Kent) ***Robin (Tim Drake) ***Jesse Quick (Jesse Chambers) ***Vibe (Paco Ramone) ***Green Lantern (Kilowog) ***Mister Miracle (Scott Free) **X-23 (Laura Kinney) **Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) **Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) **Daredevil (Matt Murdock) **Valkyrie (Brunnhilde) **Gambit (Remy LeBeau) **Emma Frost **Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) **Nakia **Iron Fist (Danny Rand) **Deadpool (Wade Wilson) **Moon Knight (Marc Spector) **Minotaur (Benito Serrano) **Agent X (Nijo) **Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) ***Chewie/Moose **Black Panther (T'Challa) **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) **Warpath (Jimmy Proudstar) **Captain Britain (Brian Braddock) **Peter W. **Wasp (Hope van Dyne) **Thor (Thor Odinson) **Lady Deadpool (Wanda Wilson) **Zombie (Simon Garth) **Red She-Hulk (Betsy Ross) **Phoenix (Jean Grey) **Yondu Udonta **Winter Soldier (Col. James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes) **Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) **Patriot (Shaun Lucas) **Yondu Udonta II **Captain America (Steve Rogers) **Nova (Sam Alexander) **Ancient One (Female) **Karnak **She-Hulk (Jen Walters) **Fantomex (Charlie Cluster-7) **Cable (Nathan Summers) **Negasonic Teenage Warhead (Ellie Phimister) **Batwing (Jimmy Santini) **Jubilee (Jubes Lee) **Nick Fury Jr. **Giant-Man (Raz Malhotra) **Agent Phil Coulson **Power Man (Luke Cage) **White Tiger (Ava Ayala) **Guardian (James Hudson) **Havok (Alex Summers) **Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett) **Werewolf by Night (Jack Russell) **Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) **Commander A (Kiyoshi Morales) **Firestar (Angel Jones) **Moondragon (Heather Douglas) **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) **Marvelman/Miracleman (Micky Moran) **Thunderstrike (Eric Masterson) **Wasp (Nadia Pym) **Rogue (Anna Marie) **Blink (Clarice Ferguson) **Star-Lord (Peter Quill) **Beast (Hank McCoy) **Elektra **Power Man (Victor Alvarez) **Bishop (Lucas Bishop) **Psylocke (Betsy Braddock) **The Living Mummy (M'Kantu) **Agent 13 (Sharon Carter) **Cyclops (Scott Summers) (Past) **Volstagg **War Machine (Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes) **Punisher (Frank Castle) **Storm (Ororo Munroe) **Gwenpool (Gwendolyne Poole) **U.S. Agent (John Walker) **Gamora **Nick Fury Sr. **Odin **Red Wolf (Battleworld) **Vision **Hercules (Alcaeus Panhellenios) **Zombie Jasper Sitwell **Ares **Ant-Man (Eric O'Grady) **Shang-Chi **Santa Claus **W'Kabi **Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida) **Squirrel Girl (Doreen Green) **Surge (Noriko Ashida) **Korg **Nova (Richard Rider) **Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) **Tigra (Greer Grant Nelson) **Cloak (Tyrone Johnson) **Dagger (Tandy Bowen) **Toxin (Patrick Mulligan) **American Dream (Sharon Rogers) **Ash Williams **Dazzler (Alison Blaire) **Ryu **Ken Masters **Guile **Zangief **Dhalsim **Mega Man (DLN-001) **Mega Man X **Zero (DWN-∞) **The Watcher (Uatu) **Captain America (Grant Gardner) **Optimus Prime (Orion Pax) **RoboCop (Alex J. Murphy) **Green Ham (Peter Porker) **50 Iron Man armors w/ MK I and II Hulkbusters *NYPD **Captain George Stacy **Billy Neuhaus *Justice Society **The Master **Captain America Jr. (Steve Rogers) (Clone) **Dr. David Banner ***The Monster **Mister Elastic (Rudion Richards) **Thor (Donald Blake) **Vision (Victor Shade) **Rocket Raccoon (89P13) (Earth-0) **Ultron 8.2 **The Spider (Hobie Brown) **Falcon (Jim Wilson) **Hellboy (Anung Un Rama) **Spawn (Al Simmons) **The Devil of Hell's Kitchen (Matt Murdock) **Operative Venom (Wade Wilson) **Loki Odinson **Iron Man (James "Rhodey" Rhodes) **Weapon X (James Howlett) **Red Hulk (Leonard Samson) **Quicksilver (Peter Maximoff) **Son Goku **Kaneki Ken **Ellen Ripley **Doctor Strange (Vincent Strange) **Foolkiller (Frank Castle) **Voltron ***Commander Keith ***Lance ***Princess Allura ***Hunk ***Pidge **Black Widow (Yelena Belova) **Teen Brigade (Earth-0) ***Peter Parker ***John "Lil Jimmy" Jameson III ***Rick "Ricky" Jones **Black Panther (T'Challa Udaku) (Earth-0) **Black Panther (Erik Udaku) (Earth-0) **Twig **Nomad (Col. James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes) **Iron Spider (Miles Morales) **The Bat (Tim Drake) **Draxxus the Annihilator **The Bombastic Bag-Man (Irving Forbush) **Superman (Alexis Luthor) **Vega (Balrog) **Edmond "E." Honda **The Rock (Ben Grimm) **X-PO *J. Jonah Jameson *Aunt May *Firefighter-Man Villains: *Masters of Evil **Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom) **Detroit Steel (Doug Johnson III) **Fenris Wolf **Magneto (Max Eisenhardt) **Section Leader (Sentinel 1) **Juggernaut (Cain Marko) **Thanos **Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) **Super-Adaptoid **Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) **The Goblin (Norman Osborn) **Green Goblin (Bart Hamilton) **Corvus Glaive **Black Dwarf **Proxima Midnight **Ebony Maw **Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) **Electro (Max Dillon) **Cosmic Hulk **Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) **M.O.D.O.K. (George Tarleton) **Hela **Vulture (Adrian Toomes) **Bi-Beast **Scorpion (MacDonald Gargan) **Abilisk **Prowler (Aaron Davis) **Zombie Spider-Man (Peter Parker) **Venompool/Frankenpool **Skulveig **Iron Monger (Obadiah Stane) **Grant Ward **Carnage (Cletus Kasady) **Venom (Eddie Brock) **Turk Barrett **Loki (Loki Laufeyson) **Whiplash (Ivan Vanko) **Puppet Master (Phillip Masters) **Sabretooth (Victor Creed) **Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) **Pyro (St. John Allerdyce) **Overkill (Taserface) **Madame Gao **The Mandarin **Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) **Omega Red (Arkady Rossovich) **Scarecrow (Ebenezer Laughton) **Taskmaster (Tony Masters) **Beetle (Latverian) **Mister Knife (J'Son) **Captain Corbett **Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) **Dormammu **Mister Hyde (Calvin Zabo) **Hyperion (Zhib-Ran) **Aldrich Killian **The Owl (Leland Owlsley) **Scientist Supreme (George Clinton) **Baron Wolfgang von Strucker **Nebula **Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur) **Justin Hammer **Madame Hydra (Ophelia Sarkissian) **Baron Mordo (Karl Mordo) **Kismet (Ayesha) **Mystique (Raven Darkholme) **Klaw (Ulysses Klaue) **Red Skull (Johann Shmidt) **Sandman (Flint Marko/William Baker) **Surtur **Executioner (Skurge) **Dracula **Jack Rollins **Ghost (Ava Starr) **Enchantress (Amora) **Alpha (0101) **Legion of Doom ***Lex Luthor ***The Joker ***Cyborg Superman (Hank Henshaw) ***Man-Bat (Kirk Langstrom) ***Scarecrow (Dr. Jonathan Crane) ***Darkseid (Uxas) ***Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) ***Metallo (John Corben) ***Mongul II ***Killer Frost (Louise Lincoln) ***Ultra-Humanite ***Bizarro #1 (Kent Clark) ***Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) ***Solomon Grundy (Cyrus Gold) ***Black Adam (Teth-Adam) ***Black Manta (David Hyde) ***Captain Cold (Leonard Snart) ***Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) ***Heat Wave (Mick Rory) ***Killer Moth (Cameron van Cleer/Drury Walker) ***Shaggy Man ***Sinestro (Thaal Sinestro) ***Catwoman (Selina Kyle) ***Ra's al Ghul ***Talia al Ghul ***Penguin (Oswald Cobblepot) ***The Riddler (Edward Nygma) ***Two-Face (Harvey Dent) **Killmonger (Erik Stevens/N'Jadaka) **Mister Sinister (Nathan Essex) **Mysterio (Quentin Beck) **The Collector (Taneleer Tivan) **The Grandmaster (En Dwi Gast) **Talos the Tamer **Shocker (Herman Schultz) **Count Nefaria (Luchino Nefaria) **Mad Thinker (Julius) **Ultron **Duckpool (Wade Wilson) **Annihilus **Yellowjacket (Darren Cross) **Ronin the Accuser **Galactus **Iron Skull (Johann Shmidt) (Clone) **Black Ant (Eric O'Grady) (LMD) **Kaecilius **Coldblood-7 (Eric Savin) **The Lizard (Curt Connors) **R.H.I.N.O. (Alex O'Hirn) **Venom 2099 (Kron Stone) **Poison Doctor Doom **Hydra Supreme (Steve Rogers) **Jason Voorhees **Freddy Krueger **Akuma (Gouki) **Angel (Unnamed Horseman) **Pinhead (Elliott Spencer) **Riot (Carlton Drake) **Godzilla (Gojira) **Pork Grind **Ronin (Nozomu Akatsuki) **Zylak (in drone form) **6 Spider-Clones **2 Hammer Drones **1 Octo-Bot **4 Outriders **4 Wendigos **5 Skeletons **2 Sakaraan Soldiers **2 Chitauri Soldiers **2 Inner Demons **2 Robbers **2 Draugr **2 Hydra Goons **5 Ultron Drones *Emperor of Iron (Arno Stark III) **Captain Hydra (Ian Rogers) **10 Unnamed Xenomorphs *Hydra (Earth-85826) **Captain Hydra (Leopold Zola) **Deathwish (Francis Freeman) *Lady Death 1950's MCU Universe Characters: *Masked-Men Brigade **Captain Victory (Roger Grant) **Blackbird (Snap Wilson) **Gamora (Bambi Long) **Rocky Raccoon **Dr. Bob Banner **Thunder (Thor Odinson) **The Apparition (Aarkus) **The Cat (T'Chaka) **Captain Cosmic ("Dr. Wendy Lawson"/Mari-Ell) **The Wizard (Stephen Strange) **Rocket-Man (Pete O'Hara) **Broot *The Cabal **"The Boss" (Thanos of Titan) **Doctor Von Evil **Several Unnamed Criminals Category:Marvel